He's my One and Only
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: One night, while walking home, Tails gets tortured by Scourge and Fiona. While in the midst of it, the fox gets rescued by an unexpected savior: Shadow the Hedgehog! ShadTails lemon! Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! Collab with SonicWorld35, hope u like!


The city was covered with deep snow and ice, and with only two days to go until Christmas, the city was indescribably flooded with desperate shoppers, and the weather only made it worse. The sea wasn't frozen, but it was so cold that it should be.

Downtown in a local club, Scourge and Fiona were having a night out. They both had their arms around eachother and both were wearing leather jackets. They were looking like a 1980's couple where the guy is all tough and strong and likes to flirt with the girls. And that's exactly who Scourge was.

Eventually, they had enough.

"You wanna go now, babe? We got all night" Scourge asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I don't wanna… you know… overdo it" she replied. They rose from their seats and left the club.

The street lights were tinting the dark streets yellow-orange, while the alleyways were left in pitch black darkness.

The two walked down the street until they saw Tails up ahead.

"Well, if it isn't that puny little fox over there" Fiona remarked. "I'm bored anyway, shall we mess with him?"

"Sure, why not?" said Scourge. Fiona rushed to the yellow fox.

"Well well well, if it isn't that puny little fox" Fiona said to him.

"Go away" he said

"Hey!" she snapped. She pulled him into an alleyway and knocked him down. Before he knew it, Tails was floored.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just bored so I thought I'd mess with one of my enemies, like you" she replied.

Tails remembered that Fiona had slapped him before she turned to the darker side of life.

"Well, don't you have something better to do?" he remarked.

Fiona kicked him. Tails grunted, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Her arm wrapped around Tails' neck, and Fiona held him firmly, nearly trying to choke him.

"You stupid animal, you're so easily fooled. How's your crappy little Freedom Fighters?"

"I haven't seen them… for years" he said desperately while he was in Fiona's grip.

Fiona and Scourge then make him le down and Scourge goes in front of Tails' head, gripping his hands up over his head and whispers to Fiona. "Poop in his mouth."

Tails heard it and grew afraid.

Fiona nods turns her back to him and pulls down her black clad pants and underwear as Scourge keeps his hands above his head.

"Stop!" The kitsune shrieked out, but the disgusting shit had entered his mouth. 'This is seriously gross... Sonic... help!' He thought as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. As soon as Fiona was done, she pulled up her underwear and clad pants with satisfaction.

Tail sat up weakly and started spitting and hacking out the waste before anymore got into his throat. "What a little weakling." Scourge sneered while tilting his sunglasses downward. Tails started crying and sobbing, but the hedgehog and vixen felt no pity for him at all. "Now what babe?" The red vixen asked her boyfriend in green. "Should we give him a haircut?" The lime hedgehog inquired, and Fiona just smirked. "Yeah, maybe just a little off of the forehead."

"NOO!" Tails gripped his head.

"STOP!" Shadow roared, coming in. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Huh?" The kitsune looked up. "What the hell?!" Fiona and Scourge said in unison. "Chaos Spear!" The ebony hedgehog yelled, and the lightning attacks sent a bright flash that blinded the two villains. When the light dimmed, they saw that Tails and Shadow were gone. "Dammit! They got away!"

Later...

Tails woke up. "Uhh... What happened?" He said as he sat up and rubbed his temples. "So, you're awake." A deep voice said, making the blue-eyed fox jump slightly. He saw Shadow leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed. "Shadow? Where am I?" He asked. "My house, I rescued you from Scourge and Fiona." The ebony hedgehog explained as he walked over to the couch where Tails was laying.

"Oh." He said, looking down.

"Thank you." Tails sniffled.

Shadow sat next to him and pat his head.

Tails threw his arms around Shadow. He thought Shadow would yell at him, but he didn't; He returned the hug and closed his eyes slowly. Tails did the same. After a few moments if hugging, they released each other and Tails's eyes were shaking. (You know in anime's when the character's eyes shake? Well that's what it was like) "How can I ever thank you?" Tails asked. Shadow's ruby red eyes seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. "Seeing an innocent boy like you safe is rewarding enough to me..." he said softly.

Tails felt his little heart melt with happiness as he felt Shadow's warm hands Kay him down gently. "Sleep. You need your rest." The ebony and crimson hedgehog whispered as he covered the cute little fox up with the blanket. He blew out the candle and left the room.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?" Tails softly asked.

Shadow always wished he would get to do that, and this was his chance. The ebony walked over to the fox and bent down towards him. He kissed his forehead lightly, making Tails blush a little.

Later, Tails was fast asleep on the crimson couch breathing softly and quietly. Shadow walked into the room and towards the sleeping kid. He bent down to the fox's ear and whispered "I love you." Before he could walk away, he felt something grab his arm and pull him down to the couch! "Huh?!" He yelped out. Tails had pulled him down! He opened his blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered to the blushing hedgehog. He pulled Shadow in and kissed his lips. Shadow returned the kiss, and closed his eyes slowly.

Later, the two were sleeping on the couch together in an embrace.

Shadow woke up first, and licked Tails' muzzle. Tails got startled, and woke up next. "Shadow!" He said, teasing him a little. Shadow just laughed and winked at him. Shadow then turned him over and ate out his yellow butt.

"Ah!" The fox moaned out. The ebony hedgehog pushed his index finger into Tails's hole and started playing with it. "No! Don't play with it! " the kitsune moaned out, but he still liked it. Shadow then reached for the fox's dick and started to pump it with a steady rhythm. "Ah! Shadow! That feels so good!" He moaned out.

After a little bit of this, Shadow flipped Tails over on his back. "Shadow? What are you-?" Tails started to ask, but Shadow just put a finger to his mouth. "This is your first time?" He inquired, the fox just nodded. "I'll be gentle then." He whispered lovingly. "Okay..." the kitsune said.

"Here we go."

And with that the ebony and crimson hedgehog pushed his member into the fox's ass. "Ahh!" He screamed out in pain and pleasure. "Shadow, that feels so good!" He added, and that made him happy. He pulled out and thrusted back in, earning more moans from Tails. He kept up the thrusts until he hit something inside of Tails. "Ah~ Looks like I found your G-spot!" Shadow said seductively, and he pushed back in. "I can't hold it in anymore!" Tails moaned. "Me either!" Shadow replied, and with one last thrust, he released his seed into Tails. This made Tails cum onto Shadow's chest fur. "Mmm!" They moaned in unison.

They both proceed to clean up, next.

THE END

This was a colaboration story with Miles-Prower 2014! Hope you like!


End file.
